A Promise Kept
by Anjyu
Summary: Princess Serenity is celebrating her eighteenth birthday but the only thing she really wants is a visit from her beloved Helios who she hasn't seen in years. Will he be able to keep his promise to her? Helios/Chibiusa onexshot


**A Promise Kept**

Small Lady Serenity stared longingly out into the starry sky. She stood on her balcony with both arms under her chin as she rested them against the hard marble railing. Tonight would be her last night as a seventeen year old girl because within a few hours she would be an eighteen year old woman. She knew most girls her age probably would be excited about turning eighteen but not Small Lady.

She had had many adventures within her short life. She had become a sailor senshi and traveled back in time and met her mother's past self. She had turned into a monster called Black Lady and watched her beloved friend Sailor Pluto die at the expense of her safety. She had even been abducted by the heart snatchers and had her pure heart crystal stolen by her best friend Hotaru who was being controlled by the evil spawn Mistress 9. The most significant part of her entire life had been meeting a white horse named Pegasus and having her dream mirror stolen in order to keep a dark queen young and beautiful.

She had then fallen in love with a boy named Helios: guardian of people's dreams. It had been years since they had last spoken and their parting had been a brief one. He had promised her that he would return to her but that had been a long time ago. She was sure he probably didn't even remember that silly promise.

Tomorrow night there would be a ball held in her honor. The ball would attract many young princes and dukes, and she would be expected to choose one of them as her husband. She knew her parents meant well and that they wanted her to be happy, but the clock was ticking. She had been courted by several different suitors but none of them did anything for her. She would always be dreaming of a white haired priest who had stolen her heart.

She sighed realizing that she needed to get some sleep because of all the events tomorrow held. She bowed her head and sent him a simple message within her mind. She had did this a million times and wasn't really sure if it would work tonight, but she had to try.

"_Please Helios if you can hear me at all then please keep your promise…." she thought silently but with her entire heart as she sent him her final request._

She walked towards her bed and pulled the covers over her head as her dreams were filled with the only man she ever wanted to be with.

~X~

The white haired priest bowed his head as he said his daily prayers for the protection of people's dreams. He had risen very early that morning to make sure he finished his daily rituals in time for her big day. Today after so many years of patiently waiting he would be by her side again. Those had been the king and queen's stipulations. He wasn't allowed to mingle within any of the princess's affairs: including visiting her dreams. He had heard her prayers though as she pleaded for him to visit. He had painfully ignored those pleas because he had made a vow to the king and queen. They had wanted Serenity to have a normal life after returning to the 30th century. She was to focus on her studies and wasn't allowed to have a real relationship. He knew that she had been courted a few times though but only for diplomacy's sake.

There hadn't been a day that had gone by that he wasn't reminded of his promise he'd made all those years ago. He had been waiting over a millennia just to be with her. Suddenly his deep thoughts were disturbed by a gentle voice of one of the maenads.

"I brought you some breakfast Helios-sama." the voice of Eos said gently as she handed him a glass of fresh water and a tray of fruit.

"Thank you Eos…" he said gratefully for her kind gesture. He crossed his legs and began slicing off a piece of fruit with the knife she'd given him.

"Well I guess your excited about your visit to the mortal realm then aren't you?" she inquired smiling warmly as she set a short distance away from him.

"Of course! Today is my maiden's eightieth birthday! I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said smiling brightly.

"You really do love her then don't you?" she said prying softly. She cast her gaze upon the ground not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Yes I do love her very much, but you have nothing to worry about Eos. I'll always have time for Elysian. It's my home and my destiny is here with you and Aurora." he confirmed as he touched her hand softly causing her to blush.

"I hope that you'll bring her here then…We always hear so much about her, yet we've never met her before." She said shyly.

"I hope to get reacquainted with my maiden quickly and then perhaps bring her here for a visit." he retorted finishing the plate and handing it back to Eos.

"Good luck Helios-sama, and my prayers are with you." she returned as she gathered his dishes and walked away.

"Thank you." he replied as he walked back towards the shrine. He had so much left to do if we wanted to make it in time for her party, but he knew he wouldn't miss it for the world.

~X~

"Wake up sleepy head!" four voices said simultaneously.

"Just five more minutes!" Serenity moaned as she turned in the opposite direction of the voices.

"I hate to do this…Do you have the horn Pallas?" Juno sighed as she turned to Palla.

"Yes Pallas was prepared this time!" the blue haired girl exclaimed as she handed the air horn to Jun.

"Cover your ears girls! This may wake the dead!" Vesta cut in as Juno sounded the horn causing Serenity to jump out of bed and fall onto the floor with a thump.

"Well done girls." Ceres smirked.

"Our mission was a success!" Juno exclaimed with a fist pump.

"HOW MEAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" growled Serenity as she pulled herself out of the floor and into a sitting position on her bed.

"Because it's your birthday!" Pallas said as she bounced onto Serenity's bed.

"Don't be mad cuz! We just wanted to make sure you didn't miss anything important today! That's all!" Vesta jumped in as she landed right beside Palla.

"You don't want to miss all those cute boys do you? You know they all came here just to see you!" Ceres winked plopping down beside her.

"Or more importantly all that yummy food Lady Jupiter has prepared!" Juno remarked settling down beside Ceres.

"You girls know that there's only one boy I want…" she said sighing softly as she got up and faced the mirror.

"We know sugar…" Vesta sighed as she put her around her shoulder.

"But we think it's time you move on babe…How many years ago was that? You know horse boy hasn't made an effort to come see you yet, so what makes you think he'll show up tonight?" Juno added.

"Jun how rude!" Ceres barked giving her sister the evil eye.

"No Ceres she's right! I've waited too long on him….I should just forget about him and move on! There's no point in praying those silly prayers and hoping he'll hear me because whatever I'm doing obviously isn't working!" she cried as the tears began to prickle down her cheeks.

"Now look what you've done!" the three of them growled at Juno causing her to look away ashamed.

"Please don't cry pretty lady! It's your birthday and I'm sure Helios-sama hasn't forgotten about you!" Pallas said comfortingly as she tried to console the princess.

"Pallas is right! Don't give up hope just yet!" Vesta chimed in making Serenity smile.

"Just keep on hoping and maybe this will turn out to be your best birthday ever if you know what I mean!" Ceres said with a wink causing her to blush.

"Thanks girls!" Serenity smiled as she pulled them all in a hug including Jun who apologized for her negativity.

~X~

Serenity sank beneath a tub full of water as bath salts and oils permeated her skin. The warm water felt magnificent against her body especially as the jets in the tub massaged her muscles. After Diana made her get out of the water and dry off. The princess's longtime guardian and dearest friend began parting her hair and blow drying it.

"Princess there's gift from your mother and father on your bed." Diana retorted as she led the princess with pink straight hair over to her bed. Serenity nodded as she picked up the large garment bag and proceeded to open it. She gasped when she pulled the dress out for further examination.

The dress was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was made completely out of white silk with en empire waist, a row of pearls sewn underneath the bust and along the neckline. More strands of pearls served as sleeves, and a lace overlay covered the bodice. The skirt was full and flowing.

She took the dress and looked in her full length mirror holding it in front of her. She tried to imagine what Helios would think if he saw her wear it. She wondered if he would think she looked like a real lady in such a magnificent dress.

"Why don't you try it on?" Diana urged pushing her towards the silk screen in the corner of the room. Serenity complied as she took the dress and proceeded to change. The dress fit her like a glove and she twirled and curtsied for Diana as she applauded on her behalf.

"You look beautiful Serenity-sama!" Diana gushed as Serenity admired her reflection in the mirror.

"Diana could you please finish fixing my hair?" Serenity requested as she sat back down in her chair in front of the mirror. Diana complied as she began brushing out her tangled pink hair and styling them in her mother's hairstyle.

"Diana why are we going with this style?" Serenity inquired recognizing her mother's signature style.

"Because tonight Serenity-sama you will become a lady…This style suits you more I believe because you're no longer a child but a woman now." Diana explained as she continued fixing her hair.

"I guess I am a woman now aren't I?" she questioned softly as her reflection mirrored the woman she had become.

"This gift is also from your mother and father." Diana paused as she held out a jewelry box. Serenity took them and gently popped them open to reveal a soft pink freshwater pearl necklace along with matching studs. Diana took the necklace and fastened it around her neck before placing the studs in her ears.

"Serenity-sama tonight is the most beautiful I have ever seen you!" the grey haired teen complimented her, and she was right. Serenity had never looked more beautiful in her entire life before, and she really hoped she would capture the eyes of an Elysian priest before it was all over with.

~X~

Helios made his way into the crowded ballroom full of guests. Tonight he blended into the crowd and looked like just any other prince or duke that was present. He had traded in his priestly robes for a white suit with a flowing gold cape down the back. He had also concealed the jewel on his forehead with a little bit of magic, but he knew this form wouldn't last forever because it was a risk for him just to even be here. He could only enter the human world for short periods of time before his energy levels began to deplete. Elysian wasn't only his home his life source as well.

He knew tonight he would have to work hard if he wanted to gain her attention because of all the princes who would be feigning for it. He wondered what type of lady she had become after so many years of not even being able to even glimpse at her. The king and queen had made it very clear that she should dance with a variety of suitors and that he shouldn't covet all her attention. He understood their stipulations but also understood what her heart longed for as well. He had heard her prayers for a long time and tonight he was going to answer those prayers if she would have him.

He pressed through the crowd hoping to just get a glimpse at her and then he saw her. She was sitting on her throne surrounded by her four guardian senshi dressed in their planetary colors. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he noticed how her white silk gown clung to her that befitting of a queen. He noticed her soft pink fresh water pearls that adorned her neck like a goddess. The dark crimson in her eyes reminded him of a dark rich wine. The rich dark red lipstick she was wearing reminded him of a cherry he would like to eat. He then began to wonder what her lips might taste like but then his thoughts were disturbed once the king and queen approached the podium blocking his view of her. King Endymion began to speak first making an announcement about his daughter.

"My wife Queen Serenity and I would like to congratulate our beautiful daughter Serenity a happy eighteenth birthday! This day is a very special day for our small lady I mean daughter Serenity because she is now legally an adult and for the first time a true lady in our eyes! Please give her a round of applause!" King Endymion announced causing Small Lady to blush. The crowd began to roar with applause with a few whistles now and then.

~X~

She searched the room with her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of him after her father's speech, but she didn't have time because the crowned prince of Europe was already whisking her away for a dance.

"My lady may I have this dance?" the prince said gentlemanly. The prince was a head taller than her with dark ebony hair that fell in a braid down his back. He had piercing blue eyes which complimented his pale complexion. He was very handsome but it didn't matter because the only person she cared about finding was Helios.

The dance ended and then she felt herself being whisked away by several more princes until she felt her feet begin to throb from all the pain of excessive dancing. She made her way out of the party desperately tired of salivating suitors with their lusting eyes. They all made her nervous. The chill of the cold night air made her shudder.

"Helios where are you?" she sighed as she spoke softly to the stars as if they would answer her back.

"Hey Usa-chan what are you doing out here all alone?" Ceres asked as she went to stand by Serenity.

"I'm just a little disappointed is all….Helios didn't come tonight did he?" Serenity said with a sigh.

"He might have but who could tell with such a huge crowd?" Ceres sighed putting her arm around the princess's shoulder.

"I know this party wasn't what I expected." she said letting out a sigh as she hugged her friend back.

"Yes this party wasn't all it was cracked up to be so that's why we arranged another party for you." the voice of Vesta resounded as her three other guardian senshi approached her.

"Another party?" Serenity said perking up a bit at the news.

"Yeah think of it as sort of an after party! We invited a few of the princes that we thought were the best suited for you." Juno said with a wink.

"Will mama and papa be there?" Serenity questioned as she arched her back against the railing of the balcony.

"No adults allowed!" Pallas grinned as she took Serenity's hand leading her back inside. The party had began to dissipate and most of the guests were leaving.

"Where are we going?" Serenity asked as the blue haired girl kept leading her followed by the Vesta, Juno, and Ceres.

"You'll see!" Pallas said with a huge grin spread across her face making Serenity uneasy. This couldn't be good.

~X~

He tried to get her attention after several failed attempts though he retreated to the gardens outside the palace. There were too many princes there for her to have possibly noticed him, but he couldn't give up. He wanted to ask her to dance, but someone always got in his way, so he never got his chance. The guests had made him a bit uneasy especially a few of the other princes who looked at his maiden like she was the object of their fantasies. He had to admit that his princess had turned into a very beautiful woman but those fools really didn't even know her. She was just an object of their pleasure, but she was so much more to him.

He sighed in defeat until he overheard two princes conversing about something that caught his attention. He decided to follow them and listen in on what they were saying.

"Hey are you going to that after party? I hear it's going to be sweet and not as formal as this drag!" the one with shaggy blond hair remarked to the one with a long dark braid Helios had seen Serenity dance with earlier.

"Of course I am! I heard the princess is going to be there along with her guardians who are hosting it for her! There should be plenty of drinks and women for everyone!" the princess smirked.

"Think you'll score any tonight?" the blond asked his friend again.

"Of course! Don't I always? I bet the princess tastes just like a sweet wine…" the prince of Europe sighed.

"Like you'll ever find out! The princess has better taste than you!" the blond insulted causing the one with the braid to hit his should hard with his elbow.

"Easy man! I was only kidding!" the blond cursed as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"You better be!" the dark haired prince remarked.

Helios didn't like the sound of this party. He couldn't help but think his maiden might be in danger, so he decided to keep following them from a distance hoping they would lead him straight for the party. He had to protect Serenity.

~X~

"Go ahead and open it!" Vesta coaxed as she pointed to the pink box tied with a red ribbon still sitting in Serenity's lap.

"Fine but I still don't see what's wrong with the dress I have on!" Serenity scowled as she undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside the box was a very short strapless hot pink dress. Serenity blushed at the lack of material.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Juno questioned noticing that Serenity was just staring at it like it was a snake.

"Don't you think it's a little short?" Serenity asked looking over the dress.

"It's approved club apparel now go change!" Ceres commanded pushing Serenity behind the silk curtain in her room. She sighed as she undid the dress her mother and father had given her to wear. They would die if they knew she was going out dressed like this but maybe that was her problem. She had lived such a sheltered life minus going to the past and fighting monsters. She wondered what Helios would think if he saw her in something like this and that thought alone made her blush.

"Hurry up slow poke! We haven't got all day!" Juno hollered from behind the curtain.

"I'm hurrying!" Serenity called back as she slipped the new dress over her head. She stepped out from behind the curtain, and they all gasped.

"Dang Usa-chan you look hot!" Ceres burst out as she clasped her hands over her mouth in awe.

"Usa-chan really looks like a lady now doesn't she?" Pallas commented to the others.

"Yes Pallas and a very sexy lady at that!" Vesta winked placing her hand on the blue haired girls shoulder.

Serenity blushed as she admired herself in the full length mirror. The dress was a dark pink with a cute black belt around the middle. The belt had little crystal half moons engrafted in it. The dress looked more like a shirt than a dress, but the quartet didn't seem to mind. They had worn a lot less when they had been involved with the Dark Moon Circus. They each wore a unique piece of their own that was even more revealing than what she had on. They weren't ashamed of their bodies and flaunted them often.

Vesta wore a short red dress way above her knees that cut all the way down to her cleavage showing a generous amount. She wore a pair of strappy red heels to match. Pallas wore an aqua crotchet mesh party dress with blue sequins engrafted into the fabric with simple white sandals. Juno went for an emerald strapless pleated party dress with matching pumps. Ceres went with a soft yellow ribbon dress with flats to match. Serenity decided to go with her favorite pink glittery pumps. This was going to be a party she would never forget.

They each snuck down her balcony out into the booming streets of Crystal Tokyo. The city seemed more alive at night with all the neon lights flashing. The after party was being held at a small private club called Umi's. They had rented the club for free because Vesta was dating the owner's son.

They all entered the club and the first thing Serenity noticed was the flashing colored lights of the dance floor where a bunch of hormonal teenagers were grinding behind each other. Serenity wasn't used to this kind of atmosphere, but the quartet hung out here all the time, especially on the weekends. There was already an open bar and even though she couldn't drink legally until she was twenty, she doubted they would turn down service to the crowned princess.

She tried not to look at the colored lights too long because they were starting to give her a headache. The music was way too loud, but she decided she was going to let go for one night and just be a normal girl and not a crowned princess with responsibilities and royal obligations. Vesta had assured her that everyone that would be here were all on the guest list.

Serenity decided she would follow Juno and Pallas because Vesta had already found her boyfriend and was already making out, Ceres was talking to the very attractive bartender and would probably be drunk soon. Juno had led them onto the dance floor but pretty soon she and Pallas had already found someone to dance with. Serenity began to feel empty inside just wishing she could be with the only one that mattered her tonight-Helios.

The thought was short lived because she was soon met by the crowned prince of Europe asking her to dance.

"Wanna dance pretty lady?" the prince grinned now dressed in more casual clothes.

"Sure but I never got your name!" Serenity yelled apprehensively over the loud music.

"The name is Yuri!" he yelled back as he began moving behind her. Serenity felt awkward doing these kind of dances, but she had to try. She kept dancing with him until he had his arm around her pulled very close to him. She could feel his breath on her neck and tried to squirm out of his forced embrace. He just held on tighter and before she knew it he was kissing her! She tried to move away, but he wouldn't budge. She threw her knee up and shoved it into his groin causing him to push her away.

"JERK!" she yelled out to him as she stormed out of the club.

~X~

The priest snuck inside the club and noticed the spectrum of lights that swept across the floor. He blushed as he looked upon the youth and their promiscuous dances. Did his maiden dance like that? He tried to shake the image from his mind as his cheeks became flushed at the thought. He let his eyes scan the dance floor and then he saw her standing there in a knee length dress. He couldn't believe his eyes. Why was she dressed like that? At first he wanted to drag her out of there and find her something warmer to wear but taking in her long legs and beautiful physique made him have second thoughts. The dress she had worn at the ball left no room for imagination but this dress definitely did. She looked so sad standing all alone, so he decided to be bold and make his move. He started to move in her direction, and he thought he had seen her, but he was mistaken. The prince of Europe had beat him to it, but he had to figure something out and fast. He had turned around for a moment trying to think of something when he heard her outburst. He saw her pink tresses swish behind her as she made her way out of the club. What had happened?

He followed after her trying to catch up and finally he did. He reached out to her grabbing her wrist, but she jerked away.

"Let me go! I have pepper spray!" she screamed until she spun around to see that it was him. He blushed when he felt her crush him to her chest. He also felt her tears begin to baptize his cloak.

"Maiden I'm here why are you crying?" he asked tenderly as he stroked her hair out of her eyes.

"I thought you weren't coming! I thought you didn't love me anymore!" she sobbed refusing to let him go.

"I promised you that I would see you again." he whispered softly pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"Helios why didn't you come when I called you all those times before?" she spoke between sobs.

"I didn't want to interfere maiden…I've waited all these years just to be with you, but I had to respect their wishes." he sighed running his fingers through her hair.

"Who's wishes?" she paused as she broke their embrace and was now standing in front of him.

"Your parents wanted you to focus on what was important but now were together and that's all that matters." he reminded her pulling her close again.

"Don't ever leave me ever again…." she whispered as she clung to him. She found his lips, and they kissed letting go of all the loneliness they had felt for so long. Rain began to pour around them washing away their pain as they both let go and let the love they were saving for each other rush in. Serenity didn't know if they would get to be together forever or not but tonight they had each other and that's all that mattered.

**The End**

**A/An: This may not have been the ending you expected but this is how it turned out in my mind. I hope you enjoyed "A Promise Kept". Please R&R!**


End file.
